


Am I Queer?

by thebasement_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-09-30
Updated: 1999-09-30
Packaged: 2018-11-20 19:47:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11342064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebasement_archivist/pseuds/thebasement_archivist
Summary: After the recent gay vs slash issue this little snippet came to my head!





	Am I Queer?

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Basement](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Basement), which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Basement's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thebasement/profile).

 

Am I Queer? by Hepaestion

After the recent gay vs slash issue this little snippet came to my head!   
Enjoy  
Nicolas aka Hepaestion  
  
March 25, 1999  
Archive : SlashKink ,Terma, Archive-X and MSF  
Disclaimer: Characters of Mulder/Krycek belong to Chris Carter and 1013 Productions  
Author's note: humor, m/m sexual situations and suggestions  
Website: http://www.slashcity.com/~hephaestion/

* * *

Am I Queer? 

The scene :

Mulder nodded to the other men in the group as he walked in and grabbed a chair. He kept looking over his shoulder knowing that he was being watched. He wondered if 'he' was going to bother to come to this meeting tonight? Why he was here, he wasn't even sure yet, but he knew from his own Oxford education that these type of settings could prove beneficial for those looking for help. He chewed on his bottom lip and tried not to notice some of the men who constantly flirted with him when he showed up. He was never sure of what to say to them or if he should just be flattered. That reminded him of his 'self esteem' problem and how he needed to one day address that issue. 

The moderator of the group finally stood up and announced the start of the meeting. He was about to open his mouth when a smile appeared on his lips. Mulder heard the doors behind open and close. Everyone who couldn't see turned around, and Mulder was surprised (and a bit glad) to see Alex there. 'God , he is looking fucking awesome' thought Mulder and quickly turned around feigning disinterest.

Moderater: OK, well let us begin our Thursday group meeting of, "Am I Queer" ? Where men, whether they think they are gay, bisexual, or just plain not sure can feel free to discuss the issue of their sexual orientation (or not). This room demands confidentiality of its members and a safe haven for all who desire to speak about whether "They are Queer" or not? Here we use the word 'Queer' because it can mean so many different things. For some of us the question is not only if we are 'homosexual, bisexual etc' but if we are 'strange, unnatural, normal"? So now let us open the floor. 

Mulder had tried his best to concentrate to the usual speech the moderator gave but he couldn't help but notice that Alex sat next to him. Mulder could smell the leather and the subtle scent of the man, something he wasn't sure if it was cologne or testosterone. 

Alex: Mulder looked fuckable as always. The man had a way of wearing a henley shirt and jeans that should be illiegal. I know he was trying to pretend that I wasn't so close to him. Poor fucking guy, he will always be fucked up in the head. He had so many fucking issues, and I was not surprised when sex was one of them. As for me, I am here to torment and give Mulder the hard on he keeps trying to forget he gets around me. I was about to reach over and grab his crotch when it was his turn to speak up. 

Mulder: HI, my name is Fox. I guess, I am here because I wonder sometimes if I am queer? Actually, I know I am 'queer', in other words strange, weird. I have been called that all my life. But as for the queer/gay issue, I guess at this point of my life I have to finally ask that question. Many around me battle and try to figure out for me what I am . My mother sees her 40 year old son still unmarried, with no children. My partner and best friend for over 6 years wonders why I have never kissed her or wanted to bed her considering she is a beautiful woman. She is not only attractive and intelligent, but I do love her more than anybody ever. My boss probably thinks I am insane, he has locked me up already once. The men who hate me and try to kill me on an almost daily basis I believe have tried to entrap me. First they send Scully , who ended up being an friend for me and then they send (pause) Alex Krycek. (notice all eyes then turn to look at Krycek sitting next to Mulder, of course Alex smiles his evil grin and finds it a perfect moment to adjust his cock and balls in the tight black jeans) Mulder notices the C/B adjustment and tries not to blush, he doesn't understand why Krycek annoys him so much. 

Moderator: Are you OK Fox? 

Mulder: Yes, sorry let me continue. Well as I mentioned, they sent out Alex Krycek. He was handsome and innocent looking in awful, ill fitting suits. He wore too much gel and he kept giving me the 'puppy eyes'. I should have known instantly I was in danger. (of course Alex couldn't stop grinning like a cheshire cat) So, he comes into my life and in a few weeks EVERYTHING is turned upside down. I never fucked him, but people look at me as if there was cum on my chin. Scully thinks my relationship with Krycek is 'bizarre' and she doesn't understand 'us'. Me and him, she means. What us? But for some strange fucking reason, I can't get that rat bastard out of my life. I should hate him shouldn't I? I had reasons to blow his brains out and I never did. I reasoned and followed him to more places I care to admit. I let him talk to me and tell me his damn fucking lies instead of clapping handcuffs on him. I let him kiss me....(mulder paused and closed his eyes) I let him KISS ME...and I didn't feel disgusted. I didn't flinch, I didn't even bother to wipe my cheek. Instead it gave me a hard on that wanted to split my boxers in two. Instead I found myself jerking off daily to that one fucking kiss. Instead I find myself sitting near him tonight and glad he is here. (with this last comment Mulder turned to face Krycek, who now was in shock) 

Alex: Mulder? 

Mulder:Hello Alex. I know you were suppose to be a short lived nightmare in my life. You were suppose to disappear on me forever. You came back year after year. I never arrested you, I never killed you. I can't do either. Look at me! I have a small apartment and fish are my pets. I don't date women and my first marriage was absurd and a farce. I think deep down now I know why Diana married me. She must have felt she was covering for me, and she could always see right through me. I know Scully would marry me, but it will end up the same as my marriage with Diana. I don't want her though, if I did, it would have happened years ago. I don't want Scully, I want you. Oh god, I do want you so bad. Because you complete me. (by now the other men were aghast)

Alex: Shut up Fox, you had me at hello. (Hey it was good scene, so what is the big deal if we borrowed some of it?)

Mulder: WEll, folks I think I have found my answer. (he looked at Alex and smiled and reached over to grab his hand, it was warm and inviting) I guess I have to say to you all, that you shouldn't waste so much time and energy asking whether or not you're queer or straight. Think of all the sex your missing out while your doing all that thinking! 

Alex: Amen brother! (Both men walked out hand in hand while the room hooted and hollered and celebrated.)

Moderator: Well this concludes this night's meeting of 'Am I Queer?' ! Remember, sometimes it is not how much you love but how much you are loved in return. (ok another stolen line but it sounds good). Good night.

**********************

In Mulder's Bed:

Mulder: Alex?

Alex: What Mulder?

Mulder: Does this mean I have to ditch the fish and get a small dog?

Alex: If you get a terrier or poodle I will shoot it and I DON'T DO PARADES! Now shut up and suck my cock.

The end.


End file.
